All That Remains
by inogirl13
Summary: Shikamaru meets his ex-wife's new fiance, and Ino is faced with a tough choice.  Bad summary, sorry. Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**All That Remains © inogirl13**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This was semi-inspired by the CSI episode, "All That Cremains." Yay, it's not a song fic! I'm so proud of myself! This is a step!

* * *

><p>"<em>You're still my best friend,"<em> Shikamaru recalled in his mind the voice of his ex-wife as he slowed to a stop at the front of the bar. His dark eyes scanned the rowdy crowd for anyone slightly living up to the Yamanaka standard. _"I want you to meet him,"_ she had said. He found a man in a modern looking suit and silk shirt. Probably name brand, bought specifically for tonight, he thought cynically. Shikamaru impulsively glanced down at his 5-year-old sports jacket that he'd probably worn to hundreds of events. He made his way to an empty seat at the bar and pulled out a cigarette to calm his nerves. His lighter had just hit the edge when a pair of unfamiliar fingers flicked it out of his mouth. The fingers belonged to Silk Shirt. Upon closer inspection, his smile was crooked and his blonde hair was in disarray. Shikamaru must have looked ticked off because the man's smile faded slightly, and he returned the cigarette. "Sorry. I hate smoking." He had an accent. American.

Shikamaru groaned, "Kind of in the wrong place then, huh?"

Silk Shirt either ignored or didn't catch Shikamaru's tone because his lips widened again in a smile and said, "Well, I normally wouldn't be. I'm supposed to be meeting my fiancé and her ex here. His name is Shika…something. I have trouble understanding her sometimes. You know him?"

Shikamaru crushed the cigarette under his fingers and gritted his teeth. An American? Ino was dating a foreigner? Over him? Boy, what a slap in the face this was. Now he understood completely. She only had them meet so he could feel the sting that she found more pleasure in a clueless alien over him. Shikamaru shot his eyes over at the man next to him, trying his best to calm the seething anger and sighed at his happy-go-lucky grin.

"Shikamaru?" he mentioned his own name and the man's face lit up.

"That's it! I'm interested in meeting the guy. But my girl said he might not even show. Maybe you could help me find him."

Shikamaru ordered a shot of Bourbon then stuck his hand out to the man in spite of his teeming irritation. "I'm Shikamaru," he forced himself to look stoic, "and you're…" As if he didn't know his name. He couldn't forget it if he tried with Ino yapping it away at every chance she could to anyone who would listen.

"Tim," said man beamed and took Shikamaru's hand in a strong grip. Shikamaru's drink arrived and he downed it quickly. The warm buzz of the alcohol was all that was keeping him from punching the man next to him in the face.

"So…you're the famous Shikamaru," Tim said with no hint of acid on his lips whatsoever, which surprised the man in question.

"You mean infamous. I don't know why she wanted us to meet." Shikamaru crossed him arms and leaned against the bar counter.

"Well we are getting married. I suppose she just wants all her friends there." Shikamaru hated hearing that. Her _friend._ He was _not_ just her friend. He was her lover, her boyfriend, her paramour, her husband, her one true love, but _not _just a friend. He had just decided to slug the pretentious pretty boy when a familiar lilting voice came to his ears, "_There_ you are!" He turned around to take in his lost beauty. She wore denim shorts and high heeled shoes with a blousy off-the-shoulder purple top. Her hair was soft looking and her cheery blue eyes singed the edges of his heart. She smiled joyfully and quickly joined the duo, hugging Tim tight. In that moment, Shikamaru hated himself more than he had in the two years since they got divorced. She finally let him go but his arm stayed slung on her hips. I used to hold her like that, Shikamaru thought furiously.

Ino didn't pick up on his fuming thoughts when she said, "So you boys have gotten to know each other?"

Tim smirked, looking from me to Ino, "You could say that." Shikamaru growled under his breath as Ino seemed to be examining his face. She sighed, "Well that's good! I'm off to powder my nose, and I'll be right back." She kept her eyes on Tim as she made her way to a little bathroom in the back of the bar. Shikamaru watched her retreating form then started to nurse the new drink that had instinctively appeared when the last glass emptied. Through the caramel colored Bourbon, he caught a glimpse of his wedding band that he still wore. Why, he had no idea. No, that was a lie. He knew why; despite their daily arguing, her annoying habits, his harsh words, he still loved her and honestly thought they would get back together. Over the years, they'd been off and on, but they always came back to each other…like magnets. As much as he would love to forget about it—forget about her—and move on, she was a part of him, and she probably always would be. Tim brought him out of his reverie by distantly saying, "She's something isn't she?" He was watching her just as Shikamaru had with a trance-like hold that even jutsu couldn't break.

A powerful temper suddenly came over Shikamaru and he slammed his drink down on the wooden table, calling Tim back to the world.

"Look, stay away from her alright? She doesn't belong to _you_." He snarled on the last word, installing as much force into his speech as possible. The American's eyes widened in utter surprise and he spoke calmly, "I would say she does, seeing as that's my ring on her finger."

That was it. Shikamaru threw his fist across the pretty boy's face, quickly giving him a bloody nose. But it didn't take him down. Not enough, Shikamaru thought. He planted another punch, this time square on his jaw. It sent him tumbling off his bar stool. Blood from his nose and lip started to trail down his face. He started to cower and cover his face. Shikamaru kneeled down by him and hissed, "You're weak. You're not a man. She doesn't belong to you. She's mine, always has been. She belongs to _me_. Now stay…away."

"Shikamaru!" The blood-curdling scream met his ears, and all his anger dissipated magically. He immediately stood up straight, suddenly embarrassed of his behavior in front of her. She ran to Tim's side and held him against her. He clutched at her like a ninny. It's not like he's dying, Shikamaru thought bitterly.

Her fiery blue eyes snapped to him and she furrowed her brow, "I heard what you said; _I _don't belong to anyone. But if I did, it most certainly wouldn't be _you_." Shikamaru felt his heart break open and pour blood down his ribs. He clenched his fists then let them go, trying to relax. He reached out his arm to her and tried to speak peacefully, "Ino…"

She cut him off, "Didn't you hear me, Shikamaru? I'm not yours, or anyone's for that matter, but especially not yours! You're smart, Shika. Get it through your stupid pony tail; we're over! I did this because I thought we could be civil; I thought you were a friend who would be there for me. But I guess I was wrong." She then turned her teary blue eyes back to her bloody fiancé and wouldn't look at Shikamaru again. He felt his chest tighten, and nervously played with the ring on his finger.

The ring.

He couldn't do it anymore. It was obvious she was over him to start with, and now he'd made it permanent. He pulled the gold band off his finger, dropped it in his empty Bourbon glass, and composedly walked out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 up soon!<p>

Reviews make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Most obviously, things in italics are flashbacks. Have fun!

* * *

><p>"<em>She doesn't belong to you. She's mine…"<em> His words rung in her head as she nursed her fiancés bloody lip and nose with the Shōsen Jutsu. It only hit her once the familiar green glow showed up that she wasn't sure if it would even work on a non-ninja. But she had to finish now; it took a lot of chakra control to just stop.

Only when she was finished and had relaxed with Tim in her arms did she realize that the rest of room had gone silent to watch the two men's exchange. But when Ino looked up, they all returned to their affairs, pretending they hadn't witnessed the brawl. Ino sighed heavily and pressed her hand to her forehead, pushing back her long bangs. Tim was slightly knocked out from the jutsu. He was probably twice her size, so it was useless to try to move him too far. She did, however, manage to pick him up onto a bar stool. When she let him go, he collapsed over the bar. Ino took a seat next to him where Shikamaru had been sitting. His lingering aroma of cigarette smoke and wild grass which was once an intoxicating comfort to Ino now disgusted her.

"_She belongs to _me." She scoffed as his words echoed once more. Yamanaka Ino belongs to no one. As if it were a real interaction with the lazy man, she defiantly crossed her arms and huffed. She looked over at Tim who was still comatose over the laminated wood. The blonde beauty suddenly felt exhausted and rested her head in the crook of her arm, letting the other stretch out. Before her arm could reach its full extent, she felt a cool glass obstruction. Lifting her head, she found just another empty shot glass. The length of the bar was full of them. Nothing unusual there, she thought, until she caught the glimmer of silver resting in the bottom of the clear glass. She pulled it to her and scooped out the silver band. She was about to turn it over to the bar tender in case someone had lost it when her eyes caught some carvings on the inside. Holding it to the light, she read, "koi to seki to wa kakusarenu." No, it couldn't be, she thought. That was the inscription Shikamaru and she had put on their wedding bands. It was Shikamaru's ring. Why had he brought it, she thought? The fact that he still had it was hardly surprising; Ino still had her rings in a dusty old box at the back of her armoire, but why would he bring it out? To return it after all these years? That didn't make any sense. She cupped it in her palm and stared at it. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the outside had tiny lacerations all over it. She compared it to the similar little marks on the ring Tim had given to her. It meant…No it couldn't be…It meant that… Shikamaru wore the ring on missions… An eerie chill ran down her spine and she had to drop the ring on the bar, not being able to think until it had stopped spinning. Why would Shikamaru still wear his wedding ring on missions? And if he wore it on missions, he most certainly wore it all other times. Shikamaru was too lazy to take it on and off just when he was working. It wasn't possible he still cared for her…was it? Her heart suddenly hurt at the prospect and she had to clutch the bar stool to keep from fainting off the back of it. Once she had regained her stability, she crashed back on top of the bar again. Her blonde hair fanned around her as she tried desperately to block out all the light in the room. When the darkness finally came, it was replaced by Shikamaru. He was sitting in Ino's apartment, studying a shogi board by himself. Ino saw herself walk in wearing an evening gown.

"_Aren't you ready, Shika-kun?" Ino sang, trying to hide her annoyance with her husband. He didn't even look up as he lazily said, "Hn?" Ino huffed, "The Konoha Jonin Conference? Your dad _is _a Jonin; we have to at least make an appearance."_

_Shikamaru now looked up to his wife, "Of course. I'm ready." He stood up in that same old sports jacket and dark jeans._

"_You're honestly wearing that?" Ino crossed her arms and raised a perfectly trimmed eye brow. Shikamaru walked past her to grab his keys. "Yeah," he nonchalantly stated, "Let's go." Ino grabbed his arm before he could get out the door. "Oh, no, you don't," she said, "You're going to make your father look bad. Now go change."_

_Shikamaru pulled his arm out of her grip, "It's what I'm wearing, not my dad. It won't matter to him." _

_She growled, "You just don't understand; it's a social thing, Shikamaru."_

_He sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes; Ino knew it was to calm him down. He was either scared or angry, and most likely not the former. He knew Ino hated his smoking and he had tried to quit, but he still needed a little nicotine to take the edge off every now and then. Ino wasn't in the mood for it tonight, however. They were going to be late if he didn't change now._

"_You know I hate that, Shikamaru. You don't understand how it's killing you!"_

_Shikamaru sneered and lit the cigarette, "Hm, I guess that's another thing I don't understand." He could feel her anger rising, "Dammit, Shikamaru! Just put out the fucking cigarette! We have to go!" _

_He sighed again and put out the cigarette on the box. He then made his way towards the door. "Alright then, let's go," he said once more._

"_No you're not wearing that!"_

_Shikamaru stopped and turned around, "I can wear whatever I want. Now do you want to be there on time or not?"_

"_You're so annoying, Shikamaru! Sometimes I don't even know why I married you!" _

_As much as that hurt him, he didn't let her see it. "That's a great question. You were much better off with that Sai character. I guess you always did like them callous."_

_Ino's eyes narrowed at that statement. Bringing up past boyfriends was a low blow for Ino, but she could go lower, "And what was it Temari said? Too inexperienced? I guess she likes them mature: too bad for you."_

"_Oh but look who decided to marry the immature guy…" Shikamaru didn't know why he was picking this fight. He guessed he was just sick of her pulling off such bullshit with him._

"_I don't know what I was thinking." Shikamaru left her apartment after those final words._

_Ino watched him walk out her door almost in slow motion and saw for the first time what had really walked out: the best thing to ever happen to her._

She rubbed her temples as a sudden headache had come on and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. Instead of being greeted by blackness, she saw Shikamaru again: a more youthful Shikamaru, before he started losing sleep. She recognized his surroundings immediately as her parents flower shop where she worked as a teenager and young adult. Shikamaru had a sheepish grin on his face and he was rubbing the back of his neck. Then she saw herself, around age 19. She was holding roses.

"_They still have the thorns, silly. I could get hurt." Ino said, giggling lightly. His smile made the butterflies in her stomach do somersaults; a biting comment was the only thing to help calm her down. She was just setting them in a vase when something metal fell from one of the leaves and bounced on the tile floor. She heard Shikamaru curse in frustration as she bent down to pick up the object. It was a silver ring with a small diamond in the middle. She flicked her eyes up at Shikamaru to catch him finish up an eye roll._

"_What is this, Shika?" She didn't wait for an answer as she inspected the ring. On the inside was an inscription._

"_Koi to seki to wa kakusaren…Love conquers all…" Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She looked up to see Shikamaru had moved closer. He pulled the ring from her grip and held her hand out. _

"_No matter what…I want to know that you're all mine. Any thorns that come between us, I need to know that you'll be willing to get to the roses with me…" His voice was shaking and Ino could tell that he had practiced this, which somehow made it sweeter. She felt her eyes well up and a few moments later, tears burned her cheeks. She watched intently as Shikamaru's rough trembling hands slipped the ring down her finger. He then put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to meet his._

"_Ino…I love you…" She didn't have to answer, nor did she have time to, for along with her tears, he kissed away her words._

Ino lifted her head and squinted her eyes at the artificial light. The same eyes that had made those blissful tears just two years ago now poured out bitter, angry, miserable tears…over the same man.

How the hell does he do this to her?

* * *

><p>Tim had finally come to after about half an hour and Ino paid for his taxi as he was still a little groggy. She had taken off her heels as soon as she made it into her building. Her feet ached, but not near as much as her heart and her head. Her whole body was swimming in thought and emotion over her experience in the bar. She had no idea why he was still stirring these feelings inside of her. She had long ago decided she was over him. But was she just lying to herself?<p>

She had finally reached her apartment door; she fished through her purse for her key and her fingers instead felt magnetically pulled to the silver ring. She still wasn't exactly sure what had made her take it when she left the bar. Many times on the way home she had stopped at a trashcan in the sidewalk with the ring clutched in her palm. But each and every time, she ended up placing it back in her bag. As dirty and wrong as she felt while carrying it, she would have felt dirtier throwing it out. She had told herself many times that her marriage to Shikamaru was a complete waste of two years, but she knew deep down that it wasn't all bad. And she knew for a fact that Shikamaru had spent the last of his money on those rings. (She smiled against her own will at the memory of his face when she told him that the bride's family pays for the wedding.) She finally found her key and unsteadily wobbled into her dark apartment.

She felt his presence before she saw it. She could tell he was trying hard to suppress his chakra, but not hard enough.

She didn't even turn on the lights as she broke the void with her voice, "Shikamaru?"

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-DUN! What will happen now? This came out a little longer than I wanted, but oh well! And I wrote this so much faster than I thought I would! You know why? Because I love you guys, that's why!<p>

Lemon next chapter: maybe yes, maybe no!

I will cry if I don't get reviews. So go on, my friends. Tell me what you think. It'll be our little secret…

(Okay no more creepiness; next chapter up soon, I hope.)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: This chapter contains lemon! That means sexy Ino and Shikamaru smex! If that bothers you, please leave now! Kthxbai!

* * *

><p><em>She didn't know why she gave him a call. Okay, maybe she did. She was angry. Shikamaru was being an asshole and she wanted someone there who would speak his mind, show his feelings, maybe even compliment her for crying out loud! She was in a fucking <em>ball gown_! She was surprised she still had his number. She could feel his genuine smile when he said over the phone, "Hey, beautiful." He hardly questioned about Shikamaru, even though he was the reason Sai and she had broken up. Before she could think it through, she had invited him over. She quickly changed into jeans and a tank top, deciding to forget about the conference. It was for _his _father; he could explain why they weren't there. A knock on the door came all too quickly, but Ino had already justified her actions. Shikamaru needed to be taught a thing or two, and sometimes that involved stepping on a few heart strings. Tough love, she thought. A little tough love never hurt anybody. _

_She made her way to the door and reached out for the knob with her left hand. She caught sight of her wedding ring, and promptly stuffed it in her pocket before greeting the dark haired boy. He grinned, and calmly said, "So what did you want, gorgeous?" As wrong as it was that he was there, it felt good to be complimented again. Shikamaru wasn't exactly the "sing your praises" type. Ino smiled back and invited him in. They both sat down on the couch and an unrelenting batch of butterflies took permanent residence in her stomach. Sai's hand rested on her leg, and Ino sighed, "I just…need some comfort right now."_

_Sai nodded and looked her up and down, "Problems with the shogi boy?"_

_Ino shook her head quickly and shut her eyes, willing the tears away. She took Sai's hand and said, "Look, let's not talk about _why_ you're here, okay? You're here. That's all that matters." _

_She closed her eyes and leaned in, expecting rough lips. (Shikamaru never used chapstick as much as Ino would have liked him to, but the coarse feeling of his lips had become reassuring over time.)Her eyes popped open like springs when she was met with a cold, smooth mouth. All the years of kissing Shikamaru had warped her, she told herself, just close your eyes and enjoy getting back at the lazy ass. She forced her eyes closed this time and tried to fall into the kiss. As hard as she tried to think of Sai and their glory days, the thoughts of Shikamaru fought harder. Every time she stopped over thinking what was going on, it was as if she would open her eyes to those dark eyes that had mystified her since childhood. Those dark eyes like a cold double bolted lock that protected the most caring heart she had ever known. _

_A hot tear rolled down her cheek before she could stop her thoughts and she pulled away from Sai. She stood up and backed away. Sai followed up to her and brushed the tear away with his thumb. "What's wrong, babe?" _

_Ino squeezed her eyes shut and tried to wish away the situation. This was too awful. How could she have done this to the only man to put up with her besides her own father? All he ever did was love her, and all she ever did was push his buttons._

_Sai held his hands at her hips, still trying to calm her down. His fingers traveled over her jeans pockets and he noticed the circular projection from beneath the denim. He slipped his fingers in, and pulled out the ring, only making her cry more._

_Sai finally put it together, "So you don't want to get back together…You still love him…"_

_Ino broke down and leaned against the wall behind her, "Oh it's just terrible, Sai! I love him, I really do! It's just, we're fight all the time, and I'm _so _cruel to him. He's nothing but kind to me until I set him off, and I think he's been set off for good this time…I can't lose him, Sai…"_

_The dark haired man wrapped his arms around Ino and pulled her close. The embrace only made her sob louder. "Shh, shh. It's alright," he said, smoothing her hair slowly. He just kept repeating his words while she cried. All the years of hostility and no tears, caught up to that moment. She didn't even notice when the door opened and her husband stepped in. Sai quickly backed off, seeing the anger on the man in the door's face. Ino's puffy red eyes went wide and tears didn't stop rolling when she gasped, "Shikamaru!"_

"What are you doing here, you ass?" She still hadn't turned on the lights. She knew who it was, and she definitely knew she didn't want him seeing her red eyes and bleary smudged makeup. Even if he hated her personality, she wouldn't let him hate her looks.

She turned her back to him and took off her heels while tossing her bag. She was just turning back around to face him when he pinned her against the wall. He was pushed up against her backside and growling in her ear, "You think you can just waltz around with that little piece of trash? You're mine, you hear?" He bent his head down and nibbled on her bare shoulder, sending shivers up her spine. Ino could feel he was turned on, and tried her best to fight how good his lips on her skin felt. What has gotten into him, she wondered? He was never this insatiable. Like a flash of lightening, he had her flipped around and she thumped back against the wall. Shikamaru ripped her shirt off, then flicked his eyes down to her shorts and commanded, "Take them off." His voice was husky and deep, and he talked like he ruled the world. He was frankly scaring her in the most excitable way possible, so she quickly disposed of her shorts. He grabbed her wrists in each of his hands and restrained them against the wall. He eyed her expensive lingerie then looked her deep in the eyes. His were filled with fire and hunger when he said, "You wore this sexy shit for some other guy…and now you have to pay..." He started to lick and bite on her neck, and Ino fought to remember she was mad at him.

"Stop it, jerk!" She would have slapped him if she could get a hand free, so she settled on wiggling against him, trying to set herself free. She spoke strongly, but Shikamaru could tell by her body that she felt otherwise.

He leaned up and muttered in her ear, "Stop what?" He then lifted both her hands above her head and held them with one hand. He let the other one run down her body and it rubbed over her lace panties. "Stop this?" His voice had turned soft, and almost sweet.

She defiantly bit her lip, trying not to moan.

Shikamaru's voice turned stern again and he slid his hand under panties. "Now…say you're sorry…" His fingers slithered between her folds and he curled them inside of her. Ino slipped up and a moan escaped her, but she refused to give him what he wanted.

Shikamaru smirked, "No? Alright, how about now?" His fingers found the one spot that drove her crazy. He knew exactly where it was from years of being together and he stroked it teasingly.

Ino lost it, "Mmmm…I'm…mmm…sorry, I'm sorry." Shikamaru snickered and said in that gravelly voice, "That's better."

He picked Ino up by the back of her legs and took the familiar route to her bedroom. They'd been together so many times before, but the fact that it'd been years ago made it feel like the first time.

He laid her down on her bed then swiftly undressed. For a man who loves to take everything slow, he sure does jump into bed fast, Ino thought to herself, grinning slightly. His hard body then pressed against her and she gasped at the memorable feeling. She caught his familiar fusion scent of cigarettes and grass as he smashed his lips against hers, kissing her feverishly. He pulled back and stared at her, panting heavily, golden hair fanned across her bed spread, swollen red lips. His dick was begging for release just at the sight of her. It's been too long, he thought. He watched her beautiful blue eyes flick down to his ever hardening member, and he decided to play with her a little bit. He dipped his cock into her, just the head and watched her clench the blankets beneath her. He leaned down over her, only penetrating an inch more. Her skin was burning up, and the feeling of him inside her was almost too much. She bit her lip, and he dropped down a little bit more. Ino let out a little whimper and wrapped her legs around his hips. She looked him deep in the eyes and moaned, "Shikamaru…" Hearing her say his name sent him back to animal mode and he plunged deep into her. His eyes rolled back and he groaned uncontrollably at the feeling of being deep inside her warm womanhood. He had his arms on either side of her for support and started to thrust in and out faster and faster. Their skin slapped together in a pleasing rhythm. Shikamaru would have stayed like that until he remembered they hadn't used protection, so he willed himself to slow down before he really lost it. He kissed down Ino's neck and between her breasts, and cooed, "You're mine…all mine." He took his time slowly pulsing in and out of her and kissing each of her perfect breasts. In between kisses, he said, "Say it to me." Ino was still trying to catch her breath, when he had to repeat himself; he then took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and suckled. Ino moaned loudly and said, "Uh I'm yours! I'm all yours!"

Those words were fuel to the fire and Shikamaru couldn't help but speed up again. He was driving in faster and faster, at one point shifting his feet to the footboard of the bed for leverage. Ino's breast were bouncing with the force of his thrusting and she moaned louder with each one, escalating to screaming.

She screamed out his name so loud the neighbors probably heard, and that was it for Shikamaru. He shot his hot seed deep into Ino then collapsed on top of her. He moved so they were lying on their sides, his softening dick still inside her.

Somehow the soft moonlight hitting his muscles made her forget about her fiancé, sleeping soundly in his hotel room. For some reason, under the cover of nightfall, she still felt married to the man across from her, drifting in and out of sleep. It felt as though even if they weren't married by law, they were married by soul, and all she could do was smile.

* * *

><p>WHEW! My hands are tired. I've never written anything that fast.<p>

Lemons scare me in the fact that I've never written one. So I apologize if this is horrible. This story may have more lemons to come, so maybe I'll get better.

Speaking of this story, I'll be on vacation starting Monday. I'll probably be writing, but I won't be posting. So don't expect any updates that week!

Reviews help me sleep at night.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Ino dreamt of Tim that night, against her own will.<p>

"_Daddy, I love him!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, pouting. The blonde adult had been belittled to a child once again by her father. Inoichi narrowed his eyes into slits, looking up from his newspaper, "Just like you loved Shikamaru before Tim, and Sai before Shikamaru. It's nothing to discuss; I won't have you marrying a foreigner."_

_Ino growled and turned to walk away from her father, but his words stopped her, "Inoshishi Yamanaka." Being called by her full name caused her to turn around._

"_Yes, Daddy?" Ino avoided eye contact and twiddled her thumbs._

"_Promise me. Look me in the eye and promise me."_

_Ino didn't lift her eyes when she mumbled, "I promise." Inoichi stood up and walked towards his daughter, forcing her chin up with his hand, "You promise what?"_

_Ino's eyes welled up and she sniffed before she said, "I promise I…won't marry Tim…" _

_Inoichi smiled, "That's my girl," and pulled her into his arms tight._

Ino quickly sat up in bed. Why was she dreaming about _that_? It wasn't possible she was trying to justify being in bed with…

Her eyes flicked to the sleeping man next to her. He looked like a contented child, fast asleep. She felt like screaming, like throwing up, like rolling over and doing last night all over again. Her stomach was in knots as she recalled the night's events…

She came home, Shikamaru practically pounced on her, the best sex she'd had in a long time, and then…Oh, Kami. Oh, no. _That _didn't happen! Shikamaru wouldn't be so irresponsible, so reckless, so…fucking stupid! Before she could stop herself she gritted her teeth and smacked the resting male across his arm. He immediately woke up and rolled off the bed onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell?" Ino jumped off the bed and started gathering her clothes. By the time he'd stood up, she already had her bra and panties back on, and armed herself with a nearby lamp.

"You're asking _me_ what the hell? _You're_ the one who…who…_attacked_ me last night!"

Shikamaru gripped the sheets around him and covered up as best he could, "Attacked? You didn't exactly say no."

Ino huffed and threw the lamp at him screaming, "Ugh! You fucking bastard!" She missed him by just an inch or two. "You ruined_ everything_!" She picked up a wooden jewelry box off her dresser and threw it at him, this time hitting him square in the chest. She then walked through to her living room to pick up the rest of her clothes. Shikamaru was hesitant to follow her, so he waited. It was silent for a couple of minutes, so he figured it might be safe. Wrapping the sheet around his waist, he trepidatiously entered her living room. He found a still mostly naked Ino in her sexy lingerie sitting on her couch and holding shreds of fabric. She was sitting cross legged and bent over. Shikamaru still kept his distance. When she looked up at him, she had tears streaks down her face. She sniffled and said, "This…was my favorite shirt…"

Crying over a shirt, Shikamaru thought, she has _got_ to get out more…

Ino's bottom lip suddenly went stiff and she pointed at the door, "Get out," she said. At first, he didn't move, so she repeated, "Get your shit, and get. Out!" She was like a roaring lioness that time and the lazy ninja ironically collected his clothes, threw them on, and was out the door in a flash.

When he was gone, Ino threw the shirt that Shikamaru had ripped in his fit of passion across the room. She held her legs to her chest and plopped sideways on her couch. How could she have cheated on Tim? He would never forgive her if he knew. Well, you did almost cheat on Shikamaru, a bitter part of her mind added. She stared at the wall and thought about that awful night…

_Before Shikamaru could get any words out, Sai ran out the door like lightening, dropping Ino's ring at her feet. Shikamaru's eyes didn't even acknowledge the man's exit; his gaze only burned through his wife across the little apartment's living room. "I just came back to get my coat." Shikamaru grabbed his jacket off the hook next to the door and turned to walk away. No, Ino told herself, I can't let him leave again._

"_Shikamaru, wait!" There was something about the way she said his name that kept a hard leash on him. He paused, but didn't turn around._

_Ino continued, "Shika, just let me explain. Sai was only—"Shikamaru cut her off when he promptly turned around and got close to her, but this was never the kind of close Ino wanted. His eyes burned like roaring dark coals and a scowl met his lips._

"_I'll deal with that little cunt later. Right now, you explain about _you_." His words were full of venom and it caused Ino's eyes to refill with tears. She knew Shikamaru deep down hated being mean even when she deserved it because he backed off and rubbed the back of his neck. He slammed the door while he seemed to be collecting his thoughts."I would _never_ cheat on you, Ino. We may fight sometimes, but we are in this together. At least…I thought so."_

_Ino bit her lip to keep from audibly sobbing. She just deserved this; she needed to stand there and take it._

"_And with _Sai_? The guy tortured you with those awful nicknames all through high school…And you broke up with him to be with me…"_

_Ino's heart started to hurt and she couldn't just take it anymore, "At least Sai complimented me when we were together, made me feel good."_

_Shikamaru raised his voice. She'd never heard him speak that loudly, "What do you wanna hear, Ino? That you're beautiful? Well, here it is! Your eyes—Kami, your eyes—I've never seen anything so damn blue! I could get lost in them. And your body—your fucking body could make me do anything! You're so damn perfect, Ino! I don't know why you'd go so below your league and marry _me _when you could have any rich, good-lookin' guy in the village, who are all—by the way—wrapped around your little finger! _

"_Do you feel better now, baby? Now that you've heard how fan-freakin'-tastic you are!"_

_Shikamaru sighed from exhaustion. Ino didn't think he'd ever talked that much in one sitting, and she immediately regretted bringing it up. As much as she wished for her husband to pay her more compliments, the wildly angry tone in his voice made the compliments mean nothing._

_Ino stayed silent._

"_Holy shit, Ino. I can't keep doing this! You're driving me out of my fucking mind! I feel like I'm giving you all I can and you're just takin' it!" He sighed again and pressed his hand to his forehead. Ino suddenly felt repulsed by herself that she could have reduced this thoughtful, strong, wonderful man into a babbling madman. He didn't deserve this…he didn't deserve _her_. She bent down and picked up the ring that Sai had dropped. She gripped it in her palm then held out her hand to Shikamaru. She tried to her best to suppress her tears and to come across with a steady voice, "You're right."_

_Shikamaru looked up at her, wide-eyed. He probably expected her to fight. Well she was tired of fighting, and he warranted someone better. The stressed man's eyes then travelled down to the ring in her hand. _

_Shikamaru could do nothing but stare at the piece of silver glimmering over her skin._

* * *

><p>Ino bit back tears and held her arms across her stomach as she made her way to the drug store. She never thought she'd be doing this when she was single. Ino had thrown on a pair of sweatpants and a big sweatshirt, highly unusual for her. But she felt dirty, and wrong; no one should be allowed to see her looking good now that she was an adulteress. As she walked into the corner drug store, she felt like a scarlet letter had been stitched on her baggy clothes. Every clerk and customer stared at her just a little too long as she slowly scanned the aisles. Her blurry eyes made out the family planningfeminine care section. There was another woman buying tampons, so Ino pretended to look at pads until the lady moved on.

Ino quickly turned to the other side of the aisle and looked around before grabbing the first box she saw and stuffing it into her sweatshirt. Her heart was racing and she jumped when she heard, "Hey, Ino-chan!"

It was Sakura. The pink haired girl was bobbing down the aisle, happily carrying her basket filled with normal female accoutrements. Ino tried to fake a smile, even though her heart had sunk to her stomach.

"So what are you in the market for today, Ino?" Sakura was totally oblivious; Thank goodness, Ino thought. She flipped herself back around to the tampons and picked up a box. "Just…you know…that time of the month…"

Sakura's smile faded a bit, "Oh yeah, I know what you mean. I'm on mine, too. I tell ya, these cramps are killing me. I had to take off work yesterday. You know that's funny that we're on ours at the same time! I read in a magazine the other day that sometimes girls who spend a lot of time together get on the same schedule! Isn't it interesting how our bodies work like that…"

Same old' Sakura; still blathering away. Only this time Ino was thankful for it; less time for Ino to have to talk about Tim, or worse—Shikamaru…

Sakura finally finished up her speech with a sigh, "Anyway, Ino. I don't wanna take up any more of your time. I'm sure you have to get back to the gym or something."

Ino furrowed her brow, "The gym?"

Sakura giggled, "Well, yeah! You are in workout clothes, silly! You think I'm an idiot? I'll see ya around, Ino-chan!" And the bubblegum haired girl was bouncing off again.

Ino shakily sat the tampons back on the shelf. Oh, how she wished she was really here for them instead of the scarier box under her shirt. She looked up to the front of the store and now realized she'd have to go up and pay for it…right behind Sakura…and she hadn't even brought any money.

Well this day is shaping up, she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Wow, I don't think I've ever done that much cursing in a fic-ever!<p>

So, like I said in the last chapter, I'll be on vacay starting Monday, so no updates that week. Sorry! I'm trying to get as much done as I can before I leave.

Your reviews have been so encouraging! Keep 'em coming! I love to hear how I'm doing!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hey, so guess who disappeard for a month!

I'm so sorry, guys! I hope you'll forgive me! If you know me, you know I'm not good with long fics, but I just love this story so I'm going to blaze on!

* * *

><p>This officially sucked, Ino said to herself.<p>

Sucked…she hadn't used that word since the 10th grade. Why the hell was she turning back into a teenager _now_?

How could Shikamaru be so stupid? She scoffed as she ripped the box out of her sweatshirt in the bathroom stall. Really, wasn't he supposed to be this big genius? Some genius, can't even put on a fucking condom…

Ino grumbled to herself, leaning against the dirty cold metal door. She looked up from the pregnancy test shaking in her hand to some note in the stall. "Misaki loves Kaito," it read in purple lipstick. Ino growled, Kaito damn well wouldn't love Misaki if he found out she was knocked up.

A rational side of her brain kicked in and she thought, "Maybe I'm not pregnant. It's possible…"

She stared down at the stick in front of her and pulled down her pants.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the bathroom, she couldn't get two steps in before a burly man grabbed her arm. She whipped her head around to the bastard that dared touch her. Not today, she snarled inwardly.<p>

She screeched, "What are you doing?" He kept his stare firmly forward and still held his death grip on her arm.

His voice was deep, but charming—like he didn't want to do what he was doing. "You were shoplifting. I'm here to arrest you."

Ino worriedly flung her head around the store, praying Sakura had left. "W-what? There has to be some mistake! I didn't shoplift!" The man stopped abruptly and Ino thought for a second he might let her go. But instead he just reached inside her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out the broken into pregnancy test box. He held it up in her face.

"Tampering with store products. You didn't pay for this. That's a crime."

Ino's eyes welled up with tears beyond her own control and she couldn't form any more words. She'd never been arrested! What was her father going to say about this?

She started audibly crying when the policeman tucked her head into the car. There was another cop in the passenger seat, but he didn't look at her. The man who had taken her got in the driver's seat and started the longest car ride of her life.

* * *

><p>Their laptop and walkie-talkies never seemed to stop formulating the most random culmination of beeps and muffled messages. They hadn't cuffed her—thank goodness—so she decided to become particularly interested in the cuff of her sweatshirt sleeve.<p>

They drove for around 15 minutes, which felt more like an hour, before they stopped in a suburban neighborhood. Ino sat up and looked around, bewildered. This can't be the police station, she thought. But then the passenger seat cop exited the vehicle with a gruff departing word to the driver. Ino sighed and leaned back into her slump. The cop remaining the vehicle stared ahead and calmly stated, "He's off duty for a while. Captain's orders." Then the car started moving again and she closed her eyes.

What in the world would she tell her father? What would Tim think? He's marrying a criminal…Everything was going so great! They were going to get married and have children and—

Children! Ino had been so flustered that she had forgotten about the pregnancy test still in her pocket. She pulled out the thin white stick and put her thumb over the results. You can do this, Ino…just move your thumb, she told herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly slid her thumb away. Peeking out of one eye, she saw the infamous plus sign she had been so desperately hoping wouldn't be there. She felt frustrated and shoved the test back in her pocket. Damn, Shikamaru, she thought, gritting her teeth and wiping more tears from her cheeks.

At a stoplight, the man half turned to face her. He sighed heavily and kept warm eye contact. "Look…all it'll be is probably a fine. They'll give you a slap on the wrist, since you don't have any priors…You…don't have any priors do you?"

Ino bit her lip and shook her head no. The man smiled crookedly, which reminded her of Shikamaru which made her clench a fist in her lap.

"Good," he continued, "Now can you call your dad or a friend to come get you once we get to the station?"

Ino thought rapidly. Her dad was completely out of the question; she would have to hide this from him forever. Sakura was also ruled out…with her big mouth, the whole village would know what had happened before Ino even finished explaining.

Tim…(she checked her cell phone: 10:30) was probably still asleep. This tremendously sucked, she thought. That word again! What, was she 15? She sighed and looked up at the officer's dark hair and searing eye (She thought of her baby and the matching dark brown hair and eyes that he or she may come to have.) and nodded quickly.

The officer smiled at her once more and turned back to drive her the rest of the way to the station.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he came to her. Well, that's not entirely true. He still loved her, he would always love her. No amount of cheating or fighting would change that…<p>

_He couldn't move from his place when she reached out her ring to him…He never thought she'd consider this…He slid his stare up to her eyes and couldn't tell if she was angry or about to cry. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes glimmered in the warm artificial light. She was beautiful, he had told himself. But she cheated on me, another evil part of him said. He wanted to kick her while she was down, but that just wasn't who he was. He was angry, boy was he angry. But he couldn't leave her. If he were to look at her beautiful blue eyes and soft pink lips and walk away right now, he'd kill himself. He'd have no reason to stop him from pulling the trigger or tying the noose or popping the pills. He forced himself to stand up and curled her fingers back over her ring. He held her fist between his hands and kissed her lightly on the forehead._

"_I love you," he whispered, his lips still on her skin._

He hated that that memory popped into his head right before he entered the building that held the angriest girl at him in the world. Now he couldn't comprehend why she had called him. She must be desperate, he thought, and immediately felt his chest tighten at the idea of her being in danger.

An average looking desk clerk pointed him in the correct direction in the precinct. It was gray and metal and cold…no wonder Ino was on edge. He turned a corner to find a hunched over blonde in a navy plastic chair, identical to about 5, in a corner. She didn't notice when he approached her until he sat down.

She flicked her eyes at him then continued staring straight down. She mumbled a half sincere, "Thanks."

He rubbed his temples at her false gratitude and hooked his hand under her arm, pulling her up. "Come on, let's go." He calmly said.

She furrowed her brow and paused, "What about the fine?"

Shikamaru groaned, "I called the station, they wired it from my account. Let's get you home." Ino felt too tired and frustrated to argue, so she quietly complied and followed him to his car.

She slid into the leather seated Sedan silently. It wasn't until Shikamaru had turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot that he spoke to her.

"What happened, Ino? I mean, you're smart, you're responsible…this isn't like you…" He glanced toward her and she quickly turned her head to look out the window so as to mask her tear stained cheeks. She couldn't tell him…Not this soon!

"I…uh…I don't know. I guess I didn't think I'd done anything wrong…" She forced a weak laugh and tried to hide the shakiness in her voice. This was too fast. She thought she'd wait at least a couple months before saying that she was carrying Nara Shikamaru's child…his illegitimate child, at that!

Shikamaru could probably tell it was bull shit but took that answer anyway. There wasn't a word spoken between the two all the way to Ino's apartment. Shikamaru—always the gentleman—opened the door for her and walked her to her apartment door. Ino started to search for her key when Shikamaru held her by the shoulders. She tried to ignore how every nerve electrified when he touched her.

"Now, Ino…really. What happened?" He was staring deep into her eyes and it scared her. She couldn't tell him now…not when she had planned on waiting! But he knew something was up, she could tell. She couldn't come up with anything better—well at least not anything he would actually believe—so she pulled the narrow white stick out of her pocket once more and shoved it on Shikamaru's chest, keeping her bottom lip stiff. He took it from her hands and held it carefully. Ino watched every emotion pass through his sharp features as he put the situation together.

"And it's mine?" He said after what felt like an eternity of silence. He showed no current reaction; his eyes were blank, his lips were held firm, his stature was strong. Ino was completely taken aback and nervously shook her head yes.

He held her arm so harshly Ino knew a bruise would form and huskily said, "Come with me."

* * *

><p>This has not been proofread very well because I wanted to get it out there!, so let me know of any errors!<p>

Reviews bring world peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I apologize this was not submitted earlier. Gee, I bet you're wondering where I've been! Well…through situations too confusing to go into right now, I lost my internet for a while. I had started this a while ago, but I wasn't…"feeling" it, so I waited. It could have been finished earlier, but I feel like the chapter would have suffered. So yes, expect sporadic chapter updates from now on; I'm sorry. I really appreciate the reviews though; they brighten my day and make me want to keep writing. But enjoy.

* * *

><p>The sun shined bright as he dragged his ex-wife up his favorite hill. He needed to be somewhere calming, where he could see the clouds…<p>

Part of him was excited that Yamanaka Ino, the most beautiful girl in the village, was carrying his child. But part of him was also angry, angrier than he'd been in a long time. But not at her—at himself. He was rash and selfish last night (something only she reduces him to). He got carried away and was stupid enough to not use protection when having sex with a woman who wasn't his. How could he have been so damn idiotic? He wouldn't be surprised if she had already called up a hit man for him…

He took in the fresh crisp air and tried to compose his self hatred as Ino gracefully paused in front of him. She looked nervous, but beautiful and Shikamaru couldn't resist his old habit of rubbing the back of his head and shoving a hand in his pocket.

"So what do we do now?" Ino said in an ornery tone. Shikamaru sighed and trailed his eyes to her stomach. He had to try really hard to stop a small smile from coming over his lips at the thought of having a baby with Ino.

"Can you pull it off as Tim's?" Shikamaru hated saying his name, but it would be the easiest solution.

Ino scoffed and popped her hip out, "No…we haven't had sex in a while…He wants to _wait_. Besides, what is he going to think when two blondes make a brunette baby!"

Shikamaru stayed silent under her rising tone. She took it as an initiative to go on, "I mean what the hell, Shikamaru? You're the smartest guy I know and you pull a rookie mistake like this? And now_ I_ have to pay for it!"

She paused and took in a deep shaky breath, holding her stomach, "This is _your _child, Shikamaru…I have _your _baby inside of me…all because you couldn't keep it in your pants." He was hurting for her…he had ruined her life because he was selfish in one heated moment.

He was taking a risk in what he was about to do, but he didn't care. He loved her so much and the hurt he was causing her propelled him forward. He stood within inches of her and placed his hands on her flat stomach. He looked into her eyes even though she kept them downcast. Whispering with the warm sun on his neck, he tried to compress his excitement at being so close to her again,

"Please, Ino…don't get an abortion." Ino shot her eyes up to his—they were red and burning through him—and kept a firm face. "Stay away from me, Shikamaru." And he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Ino found herself stopping at the bottom of the hill and lying down against the slanted ground. She closed her smoldering eyes and clutched her stomach<em>. "<em>My baby…"she thought, "_Our _baby…just a few years ago, how badly would I wish for this to happen to us? Watching my little girl's ballet recital, cheering on my baby boy at his first soccer game…And with Shikamaru: the smartest, handsomest man out there—"

She widened her eyes, staring shamelessly into the sun, "Handsome? Smart?Since when do I compliment Shikamaru? The jackass who knocked me up? The most despicable guy I know…" She turned her head on the soft grass and closed her eyes, smiling warmly against her own will. "The same guy that loses control around me, can't be tamed…" She ran her arms over the grass and gripped the blades. She leaned her head back and arched her back slightly off the ground…

_Ino gripped the sheets the instant her husband plopped her on the bed. Shikamaru always lost control in bed, but especially tonight. He ran his rough hands harshly down her curves and kissed her deeply, trying desperately to manage his breathing. His touch electrified her every nerve as he slipped his fingers under her shirt, lifting it over her head. Her insides were on fire, and she twisted her legs around his hips, pulling him down. She made her desires known and he smirked, chuckling slightly. He leaned down and whispered huskily over her lips, "Needy, aren't we?" She moaned loudly in response and escaped into Shikamaru's body molding perfectly to hers as they made sloppy, intimate love after yet another fight._

* * *

><p>Shikamaru watched her. From a rock on the hill, he watched her. She was sleeping, but this wasn't slumber. Something was happening under that veil of blonde hair. He narrowed his eyes as if he could read her dreams. She was curving her back and making tight fists. There was a look of pleasure on her face and he smirked contentedly, knowing what she must be dreaming of doing. He watched her dream into dusk. It was only when nightfall hit that he scowled at the realization of <em>who<em> she might be dreaming about. He should leave her, the devil on his shoulder said. If she wants to dream of her fiancé pretty boy, she can walk home _alone. _He clenched his fists and stood up to walk away. He had his back turned to her and took a few steps before he heard that all too familiar sound: Ino moaning. It was throaty and feminine and pure ecstasy, and it was his name dripping from her lips. _His name. _He turned around, hardly able to believe his ears; she was dreaming of him. He would never figure out this woman. Was she the same one who just told him to stay away from her? The same woman who was contorting her body in the most beautiful ways at whatever dream Shikamaru was doing to her? "I don't think so," he thought. "But the least I could do is walk her home now."

So he found his spot on the rock once more and watched her breathing become slower and slower until she fluttered her eyelashes out of slumber. Upon seeing him, she immediately sat straight up and flattened her hair with her palms. Her cheeks were stained red, and he fought to keep his stoic demeanor in front of her.

"Nice nap?" He said nonchalantly with one eyebrow raised. Ino cleared her throat and stood up.

"Yes," she piped out quickly. Shikamaru stood up next to her.

"Any good dreams?" He tried not to blush at his words. In total Ino character, she looked at him straight on and stuck out a stiff lip, saying, "Not really."

* * *

><p>I'm still not too happy with this chapter. I may rewrite it.<p>

Reviews? :D


End file.
